It's like a mirror
About After finishing preforming , Toy Bonnie damages his guitar . Toy Freddy told him that there was no need for this action but Toy Bonnie doesn't care and drops his broken guitar . Freddy Fazbear starts dreaming of him and Chica under a missletoe until his dream was interupted by Balloon Boy busting down the door . Chica in a confessional hopes that Spring Bonnie is alive because she doesn't like being the only female in the parts and services room . Bonnie and Freddy are the only sane animatronics in the room . Golden Freddy teleports to the prize corner all tired and shakes his head . He tells Marionette to look at what he's got in his hands . Marionette was in shock when he realises that what Golden Freddy has in his hand is Spring Bonnie's endoskeleton . Marionette says that they should just Spring Bonnie's suit onto her endoskeleton right away but Golden Freddy thinks it's more logical to find her memory chip first . Marionette agrees and start looking for it until Foxy gets Spring Bonnie's head and taps it then her memory chip fell out of her head . Golden Freddy and Marionette were in surprise . Then they start putting Spring Bonnie back together. Freddy Fazbear was going to kill the night guard until the guard had his mask on . Freddy Fazbear was confused since there is only 1 Freddy Fazbear in the pizzeria (Except for Toy Freddy and Golden Freddy) and Freddy leaves because of confusion . Freddy wants to know what's wrong with him because he see's a winged creature , saw himself fixed in another location and see's himself in the office . Trivia *All the toy animatronics , in the beginning , drop their accessories . Toy Freddy drops his microphone and Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica drop their props at the same time . *The show stage has a new look *This is the first episode where Toy Freddy never has his hand(s) behind his back . *The prize corner shelves contain of such weird stuff . **The coke , bug spray and the snowboard are objects based of the cancelled show "The Wild Island" . ***The Wild Island was an object show that consists of 20 objects but never made a first episode. **The Chalk was a character from the old version of TCMS , his name was pastel chalk and he was originally grey . Fist thingy was also a part of the old version of TCMS but never made an appearance. ***Fist Thingy was a prop for an object show called Inanimate Insanity **Beartrap was a character only shown in WATCH OUT FREDDY FAZBEAR!! **The lime was a fruit only shown if the Weird and wonderful space series . *Foxy can extend his arm longer **This feature is only used for comedy *This is the first episode where Phone Guy makes an appearance but doesn't speak . *When Freddy says "What the hell is wrong with me?" , for a split second there is a red background with fire . This feature is used for comedy when Freddy said the word "hell" *The Security Guard makes the first fourth wall break in the series by saying "Getting more screen time! This is the life." Goofs *When Freddy's in the office , the security guards phone is no where to be seen . Category:Episodes Category:Season 1